Caminos cruzados
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: [Crossover BoTW, TP, SS y MM] Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo cierto era que habían escucharon a una voz afirmando que estaba concediéndoles un deseo. Mientras intentaban descubrir sus intenciones y regresar a sus vidas deberán impedir que una nueva amenaza ponga en peligro todo lo que conocen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta es una versión mejorada de Caminos Cruzados. Si esta es la primera vez que encuentras esta historia puedes omitir esta nota; si ya habías leído y quieres saber porque borré la historia esta es la explicación: _**

**_Mi computador murió junto a toda la información sobre esta historia. Todavía no estoy cien por ciento segura de poder seguir escribiéndola (además de que tengo otros proyectos) pero mi motivación regresó por lo que trataré de terminarla. He simplificado las ideas por lo que debería terminarla este año incluso con mi lenta velocidad de publicación. _**

**_Inicialmente solo iba a hacer una revisión ortográfica y mejora de descripciones que es lo único que hago cuando edito fics ya publicados pero en el proceso me di cuenta que hay cambios mayores a realizar_****_. _****_Las reglas de fanfiction no permiten tener la misma historia publicada dos veces por lo que tuve que eliminarla pero dejaré (al menos por un tiempo) la versión sin editar en AO3 (porque me gusta comparar versiones)_**

* * *

**Observa**

**_Manantial de la contemplación, Bosque de Farone. _**

Link se encontraba sentado al borde de plataforma frente a la estatua de la diosa con las manos sobre sus rodillas y sin fijarse del todo en el mundo exterior. A pesar de los problemas que tuvo la primera vez que ingresó al templo, ahora era uno de sus lugares seguros donde sabía nadie entraría porque incluso sin los monstruos que anteriormente la habitaban resultaba un camino difícil de recorrer.

Era el lugar perfecto para pensar al estar acompañado solo por el sonido de las cascadas. Olvidarse de lo que se convirtió su vida y concentrarse en lo que le importaba.

Link, Zelda y Groose al ser quienes habían estado previamente en las Tierras Inferiores fueron desde el inicio miembros activos durante las avanzadas de exploración. Cada uno con un rol distinto siendo el de Link al conocer las especies nativas servir como enlace entre ellas y su grupo.

La intención de Zelda de construir un nuevo hogar allí fue recibida con emoción por unos y aprensión por otros sin embargo lo que todos compartían era el deseo de conocer la verdad. El misterio de la desaparición de la barrera de nubes estaba lleno de especulación y rumores pronto comenzaron a esparcirse. En un inicio Link los ignoró debido a lo ridículo que podía llegar a hacer hasta que uno en particular captó su atención al punto de llevarlo a su posición actual.

_"El títere de la diosa creado para seguir su voluntad e incapaz de pensar por su cuenta hasta el fin de los tiempos" _

Desconocía quien lo inició y ninguna de las personas que lo comentaba parecía sentirse cómoda diciéndolo al indirectamente estar hablando mal de la Diosa. También podía deberse a que todos parecían conocer que era de él a quien estaban mencionando. Lo cierto era que a Link no le molestaba ser llamado títere sino la segunda parte del rumor y su posible relación con la maldición de Demise.

_"... te perseguirá... en un círculo sin fin... nunca escaparán...los condeno" _

Recitó en su mente las partes que se grabaron en su mente de la maldición apretando los puños al no comprender a lo que se refería y como pudo llegar a oídos de la población para crear ese rumor. La única otra persona en conocer sobre la maldición era Zelda quien se mantenía callada al respecto tras prometerle que investigaría el tema por su cuenta, aunque siempre parecía estar demasiado ocupada como dedicarse a ello.

_"¿Por qué no puedo ayudar?"_

Se cuestionó sin obtener respuesta como cuando se lo preguntó hace casi dos meses. Le frustraba el no saber las implicaciones de esa maldición y el verse en una posición donde no era capaz de luchar contra ella. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era obedecer indicaciones que ya se alineaban con su objetivo principal.

Dejó escapar en un grito el cumulo de emociones en sus interiores para luego tomar un par de respiraciones hondas para calmarse. Su tiempo en el manantial, aunque no sirvió para responder sus dudas, al menos le permitía desahogarse sin testigos y retomar con la misma dificultad que la pesadez de su cuerpo sentía cuando se levantó.

— Yo sé lo que quieres saber.

Dijo una voz desconocida, chillona y cantarina. Su repentina aparición hizo que se girara sacando su látigo y tomando una posición defensiva solo para abandonarla al ver al dueño de la misma al otro extremo de la plataforma. Se trataba de un niño rubio balanceándose en sus tobillos vistiendo con la versión azul del traje de aprendiz de caballero. Tenía las manos sujetas tras su espalda y una sonrisa tan vacía como sus ojos que hizo que luchara contra el impulso de retroceder.

— Yo lo sé, lo sé, lo sé y te lo diré, diré, diré... — Cantó dando un paso hacia adelante desapareciendo para un segundo después aparecer justo enfrente suyo. El pequeño le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y desde esa distancia no pudo evitar notar que sus rasgos físicos le resultaban familiares —... porque tu culpa es... lo que ahora ves.

La vacía sonrisa del niño cambio a tétrica mientras lo empujaba haciéndolo caer de la plataforma. Una vez que estuvo en el agua lo escuchó chasquear los dedos conforme pilares de luz morada se formaban a su alrededor mostrando imágenes con lugares y seres que no reconocía.

— Mira lo que causarás...

Cantó el niño conforme le mostraba a una mujer rubia corriendo en medio de una tormenta con un bebé en brazos y una herida en su espalda hasta colapsar en medio de un bosque. Levantándose Link intentó salir del centro de los pilares, pero estos le quemaban cuando intentaba pasar entre ellos y su arma los traspasaba como si no estuvieran allí en primer lugar. Todo mientras era forzado a observar creer al bebé durante diez años siendo constantemente aislado por las criaturas que habitaban ese bosque. La desgarradora expresión de soledad que poseía fue suficiente para congelarlo sin fuerzas para intentar escapar conforme el niño seguía cantando.

—... esto es lo que la maldición traerá...

La siguiente visión era la de una pareja discutiendo en lo que parecía ser una cabaña en mal estado. Una mujer castaña más joven que la anterior llevaba consigo un bebé al cual le ocultaba la mano izquierda mientras que el hombre se marchaba azotando la puerta. Ver su llanto de por si era desgarrador y el mismo era acompañado por momentos de una vida llena de penurias mientras con el bebé creciendo hasta volverse un niño pequeño su forma de medir el tiempo. Mismo niño que fue abandonado por quien presumía era su madre durante un arrebato de ira en otro bosque.

—... ¡los condenaste! Nunca escaparán... deberán luchar por toda la eternidad...

La vida de otro niño le fue presentada donde él sostenía un arma distinta con cada año que pasaba hasta el punto donde poseían la misma edad. Siempre lleno de heridas cada vez más graves y luchando contra adultos con armaduras o monstruos de hasta tres veces su tamaño. Sus ojos ocultaban un gran dolor con los seres a su alrededor ignoraban su existencia o la alimentaban con palabras que a pesar de no escuchar sabía eran dichas con intención de causar daño.

—... ni siquiera la muerte los salvará...

Link dejó caer su látigo al agua incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su respiración y latidos se aceleraron conforme observaba al niño de la primera visión ser arrojado de espaldas por una marea de fuego solo para serle entregada la misión de detener en tres días la destrucción de una ciudad.

Sus piernas temblorosas cedieron al ver al segundo, ahora un adolescente, luchar sin éxito para proteger a dos amigos para luego ser arrojado a un mundo de oscuridad. Incluso sin sonidos creía poder escuchar con claridad sus gritos cuando la marca de su mano comenzó a brillar transformándolo en un monstruo peludo de cuatro patas.

Agachó la cabeza al no querer seguir viendo sobre ello, pero no pudo escapar de las imágenes que se deslizaron hasta su nuevo campo de visión. Ahora le era presentado el tercero enfrentando con la espada maestra a enormes arañas metálicas que le arrojaban rayos de energía hasta colapsar en medio del lodo sin nada que le indicara si seguía vivo.

— Ningún títere está a salvo.

Murmuró el niño tras haber estado callado durante las últimas imágenes, pero Link a penas le escuchó. Toda su atención estaba en el desgastado estado de la espada maestra y como su débil brillo era una petición de ayuda que era incapaz de darle a Fi.

— ¡Admira tu legado!

Gritó el niño soltando una carcajada que finalmente sacó a Link de sus pensamientos. Frunciendo el ceño volvió a empuñar su arma lanzándose en su dirección con un grito de batalle e ignorando el dolor que los pilares de energía le causaron. Su intención era golpearlo en el rostro para aturdirlo pero el niño se teletransportó al otro extremo de la plataforma evitando su ataque.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Exigió retomando su postura de combate. Aunque su apariencia le tomó por sorpresa al inicio ahora no poseía dudas de que se trataba de una criatura maligna — ¿Quién eres?

— No importante, no importante... ... lo que sí lo es... es lo que puedo conceder. — Respondió volviendo a balancearse en sus talones — Ve con tus propios ojos el significado de la maldición de Demise que persigue a todo aquel que haya tenido la desdicha de ser parte de tu familia.

— Eso no fue lo que...

— Tu mismo has visto como en tu línea no existe distinción entre quien heredaron tu sangre y quienes heredaron el alma del héroe. ¿O negaras que en todos los que te mostré no podrías reconocer tus rasgos? Si quieres hago una presentación desde la niña que tendrás dentro de unos cinco años hasta el inútil de la última visión para convencerte.

Le interrumpió dejando a un lado su actuación. En cuestión de un parpadeo el niño fue envuelto en una corriente de aire elevándolo dos metros en el aire al tiempo que cambiaba su apariencia. Ahora todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una tela sucia y desgastada en los bordes que poseía orificios que dejaban ver dos círculos rojos en lugar de ojos. Su voz aunque seguía siendo chillona llevaba consigo un tono que indicaba peligro al igual que el aura que le rodeaba recordándole lo que experimentó durante su primer encuentro con Ghirahim.

— ¿Qué ganas con esto? — Preguntó dando un paso al frente con cautela mientras guardando su látigo en su cinturón para dar la ilusión de que bajó su guardia.

— Diversión. ¡Vamos! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es saltar al manantial y conocerás tres de las doscientas setenta y cuatro vidas que arruinaras. ¿No crees que es lo menos que les debes? ¡Porque ni siquiera intentaste salvarles!

La acusación estaba llena de tanto veneno que se quedó sin respuesta. De repente era como sentir centenares de miradas que compartían ese sentimiento al punto que parecían formar manos invisibles cortando su respiración. Mismas que le tiraron al agua donde lo arrastraron con la cruel risa del niño como el único sonido que escuchaba.

Incluso cuando su mente le decía que ya debió de haber tocado fondo siguió siendo arrastrado mientras sus pulmones le ardían por la falta de aire. Forcejear solo logró que aumentara la velocidad con la cual le arrastraban hasta que su cabeza golpeó con una superficie traspasándola.

Tosió mientras luchaba por tomar bocanadas de un aire que no debería de estar allí y agitaba los brazos sin encontrar las manos invisibles que le tenían sujeto. Confundido le tomó unos segundos ver su entorno notando que ahora se encontraba flotando en un lago alimentado por un salto de agua y rodeado por una pared de piedra. La puerta de madera en buen estado que parecía servir como entrada fue lo que le hizo reconocer donde estaba: Uno de los lugares mostrados en la segunda visión.

Nadando hasta la orilla estuvo alerta en caso de que el niño volviera mientras revisaba su situación. Estaba equipado con su escudo, látigo, escarabajo, resortera y el manto sagrado con todos quienes sabían a donde se marchó no esperando encontrarlo hasta el anochecer con la posición del sol indicando que estaba amaneciendo.

— ¿Amaneciendo?

Su confusión aumentó. Era media tarde cuando ingresó al templo y no se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para considerar que estuvo despierto toda la noche.

Su estado de confusión aumentó cuando escuchó el sonido de un objeto chocar en el agua.

Al girarse se encontró con el chico de su tercera visión inmóvil con la mirada perdida flotando en medio del agua. Sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar Link trató de llamar su atención pero era como si no fuera escuchado hasta que tras varios incómodos minutos el chico nadó a la orilla aunque todavía seguía sin registrar su presencia.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo a cinco metros de distancia que tras un parpadeo finalmente sus ojos se enfocaron en Link quien levantó una mano en gesto de saludo sin embargo tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar el ataque arrojado en su dirección. Empuñando su escudo y látigo observó al chico sosteniendo una lanza en su dirección mostrando la misma determinación que en las visiones. Incluso si carecía de contexto de esos encuentros creía tener una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

— No soy tu enemigo.

Declaró guardando sus cosas y volviendo a saludarlo con la mano mostrando su sonrisa más amigable aunque temblorosa. El chico lo examinó con detenimiento antes de bajar el arma cambiando su lenguaje corporal de agresivo a alerta en un segundo. La lanza que era del doble de su altura ahora la sujetaba a su lado a lo que Link avanzó tres pasos para continuar la conversación no queriendo entrar dentro de su rango de ataque.

Tomando una respiración profunda se dispuso a presentarse cuando una chica de cabello corto apareció junto a un extraño animal. Se trataba de los mismos seres que vio ser secuestrados por aquellos monstruos durante la segunda visión.

La chica se acercó con pasos firmes y las manos en la cintura a lo que se obligó a relajarse no deseando ser la causa que fuera lastimada. No cuando de reojo notó a su volátil acompañante reajustando el agarre de su lanza con ella en su foco de atención.

— ¡Link! Me habías dicho que no podías ayudarme porque...

La reprimenda dirigida en su dirección aumentó su confusión sobre la situación actual hasta que la chica estuvo a dos pasos de distancia y se quedó callada. Era expresiva por lo que era fácil de leer el momento en que su ceño enojado cambió a uno de confusión. La forma como estaba siendo examinado hizo que Link se llevara una mano al cuello avergonzado hasta que un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la chica que se apresuró a disculparse.

— Con esa ropa de lejos es idéntico a mi amigo pero debí suponer que no eras él con Epona no habiéndose acercado — Ofreció a modo de explicación con su vergüenza pronto trasformada en curiosidad al trasladar su examen a la otra persona presente. Link no estaba seguro de gustarle la cautela ante la cual examinaba sus rostros en lugar de sus armas — Soy Ilia, la hija del alcalde y me gustaría presentarles a mi padre. No es común ver hylianos por aquí por lo que estoy segura le encantaría hablar con ustedes

— Solo estamos de paso... — Trató de disuadirla pidiendo con una mueca ayuda al chico de la lanza cuya expresión ilegible le hacía sentir que estaba por su cuenta en una situación donde decir la verdad no parecía ser una buena opción. — … y un poco perdidos. Si nos presta un mapa retomaremos nuestro camino sin molestar a nadie.

— Por supuesto, tengo uno en mi casa junto con toallas que es obvio necesitan. Por aquí.

Aunque Ilia parecía estar haciendo una invitación, la contundencia en su tono y fuerza en sus pasos indicaba que no era opción rechazarla con el chico de la lanza siguiéndola y dedicándole no más que una inclinación de cabeza antes de ignorarlo. Al pasar al lado de la criatura llamada Epona dieron una pausa mientras Ilia sujetaba sus riendas dando tiempo a Link de alcanzarlos.

Si bien desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo seguirles era su única opción. Y si, por algún motivo, resultara que su viaje era parte del cumplimiento de su "deseo" al presenciar en persona el efecto de la maldición entonces se encargaría de poner fin a la misma.

Pensar en ello le hizo concentrarse en el dorso de su mano derecha donde sintió un familiar poder que no debía de estar allí. Con cuidado de no alertar a sus acompañantes se quitó parte del guante revelando una marca de tres triángulos apilados formando una pirámide.

Sus latidos se aceleraron ante la visión al tiempo que se apresuró a ocultarla. Fingiendo calma llegó hasta el pueblo donde los habitantes no dejaban de lanzar miradas curiosas en su dirección y murmurar entre ellos manteniendo su distancia. Un grupo de cuatro niños fueron los únicos que se acercaron quien Ilia presentó sin detener la caminata.

— ¿Son hermanos?

Preguntó Beth, una niña alta de frente amplia cuya propuesta instó a los otros a lanzar sus propias conclusiones. Antes de que Link pudiera negar la afirmación el chico de la lanza asintió a lo que nervioso le siguió la corriente causando que los niños se emocionaran por algún motivo.

Al final Ilia tuvo que calmarlos y ordenarles regresar a sus casas con excepción de uno. Colin daba la impresión de ser el más responsable del grupo por lo que fue enviado a buscar a Link, la persona con la cual compartía tanto nombre como apariencia y sospechaba era el protagonista de su segunda visión.

_"¿Dónde está el tercero?"_

Se preguntó recordando las palabras de la criatura, pero sin tiempo en adentrarse en esa línea de pensamiento cuando un hombre tan grande como Gaepora aunque con un diferente bigote. Su presencia amigable se transformó a cautelosa al ver a los acompañantes de su hija a quienes les pidió sentarse en la mesa, uno al lado del otro, mientras él permanecía de pie en el otro extremo.

Con la excusa de prepararles té se marchó Ilia dejando a Link con su padre, un desconocido y un interrogatorio disfrazado de conversación casual. Nunca fue bueno en ese tipo de situaciones por lo que esperaba encogiéndose en sí mismo mantuvo sus respuestas cortas mientras esperaba que el otro Link llegara.

* * *

_**Soy honesta. Al llegar a la escena en la Fuente de Ordon el capítulo no parecía querer terminar haciendo que me quedara largo pero creo que de esta forma queda mejor sedimentada una de las ideas principales de la historia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermandad**

**_Bosque fronterizo_****_ del reino de Hyrule. _**

Todos les decían que era normal que con doce años quisiera tener amigos. Link ya estaba cansado de tratar de hacerles entender a lo que se refería por lo que se limitaba a asentir. Era más sencillo asegurarles que regresaría tras un corto viaje para explorar los límites del reino que hacerles entender su verdadero deseo.

Una amistad duradera y sincera que le creyera cuando mencionara sus hazañas como el Héroe del Tiempo y su visita a Termina. Alguien cuya presencia fuera capaz de eliminar el perpetuo e ilógico sentimiento de abandono que experimentaba desde hace casi dos años. Eso era lo que quería.

Tenía amigos, eso lo sabía, pero ese conocimiento solo servía para recordar a las amistades que perdió y no era capaz de recuperar. Mismas que alimentaron un vacío en su corazón que deseaba pudiera ser llenado por otra persona, porque él ya se había cansado de intentarlo por su cuenta.

Era ese sentimiento que lo tenían como ese día avanzando por terrenos desconocidos sin un objetivo claro. En esta ocasión al observar los árboles que le rodeaba ninguno era de una especie que reconociera con ramas tan juntas que no dejaban traspasar la luz. Sus pasos apenas eran audibles en el piso húmedo y sus movimientos lentos delataban la pesadez que experimentaba desde hace días.

—¿No crees que deberías buscar dónde haya seres vivos?

La repentina voz sobresaltó a Link quien sacó su espada y escudo para defenderse o atacar tensándose al no ser capaz de encontrar al dueño de la voz chillona.

— Aburrido, toda reacción igual. ¡No seas tan agresivo que he venido a concederte tu deseo!¡Sonríe, sonríe!

Eso solo hizo que Link frunciera más el ceño concentrándose más en lo que escuchaba que en lo que veía. Todo lo que necesitaba era un descuido del desconocido para que pudiera ubicarlo. Una vez que supiera dónde se encontraba se preocuparía por determinar sus intenciones.

— Eres muy, muy terco, ¿no? — Le escuchó decir tras dar un suspiro de fingido desaliento que pronto fue seguido de una risa burlona — ¡Muy bien! Suficiente conversación. Creo que lo mejor será mostrarte que me gustas mucho y te concederé tu deseo... Y no te preocupes, después, cuando veas que no te miento, vendré por mi agradecimiento.

Una fuente carcajada y un consejo de sujetar con fuerzas sus cosas fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de ser envuelto por una corriente de aire. En algún momento dejó de percibir la tierra debajo de sus pies y sintió un vacío en su estómago que le recordó su forzado viaje a Termina.

Tan repentino como inició su caída terminó cuando su espalda chocó contra algo sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Todavía confundido por lo ocurrido se levantó, tosiendo y con movimientos lentos. Para cuando estaba en cuclillas su equipamiento volvía a estar firmemente en sus manos mientras se fijaba en lo que estaba enfrente de él.

Su primera impresión era que se trataba de su casa del árbol. Una segunda mirada le indicó su error.

La estructura hacía que ambas casas lucieran idénticas lo cual le hizo desear saber a quién le pertenecía la casa al no encontrar casas como la suya fuera del bosque Kokiri. Su intentó pronto fue frustrado por una yegua adulta le ocultaba la vista del letrero con el nombre de quien vivía allí.

El sonido de pisadas le hizo girarse a tiempo para notar a un niño rubio con ojos caídos acercándose. Ambos debían de tener la misma edad con el recién llegado vistiendo una camisa blanca sin mangas y una faja en su cintura. Si bien su ropa le era desconocida sus orejas redondeadas solo las encontró entre los habitantes de Termina.

— ¿Eres otro de los hermanos de Link? No mencionaron que tenían uno de mi edad.

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mirando un poco nervioso su espada, pero ese detalle no parecía ser suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

Si una cosa había aprendido en sus viajes era que en situaciones que no comprendía lo mejor era seguir la corriente. Por eso, aunque nada de lo que acaba de escuchar tenía sentido, se limitó a asentir y guardar su equipamiento. Su gesto pareció calmar al chico el cual se acercó a la base de la escalera para comenzar a gritar el nombre de quien vivía allí, alguien con su mismo nombre, junto a tenerle una sorpresa.

Link esperó analizando sus alrededores hasta que vio a la persona que el chico estaba llamando asomarse por una ventana. Desde su posición no podía estar seguro sin embargo creía haber leído cautela en su mirada y la rapidez con la cual bajó la escalera era una clara señal de desconfianza.

— ¡Y esto no es lo mejor de todo! — Continuó diciendo el chico cuando el adolescente que presumió también se llamaba Link terminó su descenso — El resto de la sorpresa está en casa del alcalde. Debemos darnos prisa.

El chico no dejó tiempo para preguntas tomándolos a ambos de las manos y guiándolos a lo que supuso era la casa que mencionó antes. Su confusión no era suficiente para pasar por alto la forma como estaba siendo observado por el otro Link que solo podía compararse a la de una bestia juzgando una potencial presa.

Molesto por la forma como estaba siendo estudiado le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa amable. Otra lección que aprendió en sus viajes era cuan útil era fingir ser un niño indefenso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunión**

**_Casa de Link, Ordon_**

Hoy era su día libre. Un día que normalmente pasaría jugando con los niños, Ilia o ayudando en el pueblo pero que en su lugar se encontraba prisionero de sus propios pensamientos. Sentado en su mesa con su desayuno a medio comer se encontró apretando los dientes a una vez más ser incapaz de ignorar el hecho que se cumplía otro aniversario de cuando su madre lo abandonó. Si llevaba bien la cuenta ese día se cumplía el décimo aniversario del día en que se encontró solo caminando en el bosque por ser el portador de la marca de la maldición.

Nunca comprendió a que se refería con ello y con el tiempo entendió que podía no ser más que una excusa que ella daba para justificar las cosas malas que sucedían. Debía ser mejor para ella creer que una falsa maldición era la responsable que su padre les abandonara llevándose todo el dinero que poseían o que todo intento de cultivar terminaba con plantas que morían tras germinar.

Por sus vagos recuerdos de esa época sabía que sus padres biológicos se la pasaban peleando por lo que su partida estaba destinada a suceder. Recordaba a su padre como un flojo timador por lo que se marchara con el dinero también era esperable. Y, ahora que trabaja como ayudante de granja, reconocía que su antigua casa estaba rodeada de tierra pobre que imposibilitaba lo que planeaban cultivar.

Le molestaba que una vez que creció fue de racionalizar esos hechos cuando su madre, quien asegura le amaba, se dejó llevar por una superstición sin fundamento. Toda la prueba de que una "maldición" existiera en primer lugar era la marca de nacimiento en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Si era honesto consigo mismo pensar en su vida antes de Ordon lo dejaba agotado siendo en momentos que deseaba saber de dónde salió esa historia de la maldición. Quizás si era capaz de responder esa pregunta podría seguir con su vida finalmente dejando atrás esos días.

— ¡Deseo concedido! ¿Sabes? Soy tan bueno que además te daré un detalle adicional.

Link se levantó con cuchillo en mano mientras sus ojos escaneaban sus alrededores en busca del origen de la voz chillona. La idea que alguien hubiera ingresado en su hogar sin que se diera cuenta era suficiente para ponerlo en alerta.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó a Colin llamándole, el entusiasmo en su voz uno que no había escuchado en un largo tiempo, hablando sobre una sorpresa que le esperaba en la aldea. Tras dar una última revisión donde descartó a la voz como una alucinación se asomó con cautela a la ventana dejando su improvisada arma sorprendido al ver quien acompañaba a Colin.

Se trataba de un niño vestido con ropa semejante a su túnica como el elegido el cual se encontraba armado con una espada, arco y escudo visibles. El vago parecido que compartían era uno que encontraba inquietante haciendo que de forma automática descendiera las escaleras y se dejara guiar.

Durante el viaje hasta la casa del alcalde no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al niño notando como su cabello rubio era idéntico al de su madre y frunciendo el ceño al pensar en ella. La sola idea de que hubiera tenido otro hijo, que le hubiera hecho pasar por lo mismo que a él, le enfurecía.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara no lograba encontrar nada en el rostro del chico que le indicara sobre su vida antes de su encuentro. Contrario de Colin quien sonreía tímidamente mientras los jalaba, el niño permanecía con la boca entreabierta y sus grandes ojos parecían analizar todo cuidadosamente. Lo único destacable era el nivel de cautela que trataba de disimular que no era normal para alguien de su edad.

Fue mientras examinaba el escudo de superficie transparente que llevaba que pudo ver como su expresión se había vuelto agresiva mientras estuvo atrapado en sus pensamientos. No queriendo darle una idea equivocaba de lo que pensaba de su presencia se obligó a cambiar a una expresión más amigable encontrándose incapaz de dedicarle la sonrisa amable que siempre le daba a los de su edad.

Una vez que entraron en el pueblo Link notó que debía ser el único que desconocía de que se trataba la sorpresa. Conocía bien las rutinas de todos por lo que fácilmente pudo detectar a Fado en la puerta de su casa en lugar de estar atendiendo a las cabras o Jaggle cerca de la tienda de Sera. Todos parecían estar pendientes de él o del niño con expresiones de anticipación y curiosidad.

De todo lo que podía imaginarse nunca se esperó lo que se encontró en la mesa de la casa del alcalde. Sentando uno al lado del otro había dos chicos de su edad, completamente empapados, y que simultáneamente le miraron al escucharle entrar. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello corto castaño y vestía de verde al igual que el niño mientas que el otro vestía de azul con la capucha de su capa puesta ocultando gran parte de su rostro. Ambos estaban armados con el alcalde caminando por la habitación examinándolos e Ilia colocando una bandeja de té en la mesa quien poseía una mirada delataba que poseía un plan.

— ¿Otro más? — Preguntó el alcalde Bo a Colin con una seriedad en su tono que no concordaba con la naturaleza de su pregunta. Al ser uno de los pocos que conocía la verdad de su llegada a Ordon creyó hacerse una idea de su línea de pensamientos — Esto es complicado. Existen situaciones que es necesario tratarlas con delicadeza y…

— Y esta es una conversación privada entre Link y sus hermanos — Declaró Ilia acercándose a su padre y empujándolo suavemente fuera de la casa junto con Colin una vez que pasó a su lado. Cuando solo faltaba que ella cruzara la puerta no tuvo más que arquear una ceja para indicar que esperaba que se comportaran durante su ausencia — Me aseguraré de que no les interrumpan.

Incapaz de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, Link se enfocó en quienes fueron presentados como sus hermanos. Al igual que el niño poseían rasgos físicos que apoyaban esa teoría, pero al estar cerca de la misma edad era una idea que descartaba. Estaba seguro de que recordaría a dos personas adicionales viviendo con él en esa casa.

Sentándose en el lado puesto de la mesa examinó el armamento de los tres. Todos llevaban escudo, arco y una alforja con el niño y el de azul llevando espadas mientras que el de verde un látigo como arma principal. Otra diferencia era la tableta colgando de la cintura del de azul con un diseño vagamente familiar la cual fue oculta por una mano cuando el dueño se percató que estaba concentrado en ella.

Distraídamente notó al niño acomodándose en una silla y comenzando a patalear en espera de que los "adultos" iniciaran la conversación. Link no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva ante el fingido aire de inocencia que le rodeaba el cual fue deliberadamente exagerado.

— No somos hermanos —Dijo finalmente de forma más agresiva de la que pretendió sin embargo no corrigió su tono. En lugar de ello se cruzó de brazos alternando su mirada entre los presentes para dejar clara su posición de descontento. — ¿Por qué mintieron?

—Ellos fueron los que empezaron a decir que éramos hermanos. ¿O es que hubiera sido más creíble decir que no sabemos dónde estamos y terminamos en su fuente de agua tras escuchar una voz diciendo que nos cumplía un deseo que no recordamos pedir?

La larga respuesta fue dicha por el de verde de una sola vez, sin tomar pausas para respirar y manteniendo su atención fija en la mesa. Fue solo en ese momento que se percató de lo tenso que se encontraba con las manos empuñadas sobre su regazo y a pesar de tener la vista agachada era evidente que se mantenía alerta de sus alrededores. En otras palabras, un mentiroso al igual que el niño dejando en duda la verdad de sus palabras.

El de azul le dedicó una mirada de reojo a su acompañante antes de asentir mientras que el niño se tomó un momento antes de hacer lo mismo dando más detalles sobre su encuentro con la voz. Si bien tenía dudas sobre qué es lo que un chico de su edad hacía solo por un bosque no lo interrumpió en su breve relato captando su atención cuando mencionó la voz que le quería cumplir un deseo.

La descripción de la voz concordaba con la que había escuchado en su casa. Los otros parecieron sorprenderse por su relato apresurándose en asegurar que era la misma criatura en lo que supuso era prueba de que decían la verdad.

Fue en ese momento que dando una palmada el de azul tomó su tableta, tocando la superficie de la misma hasta finalmente mostrarles una foto de unas ruinas y señalándose a sí mismo.

Link no estaba seguro de cuál era el mensaje que estaba tratando de trasmitir porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de entender lo que veía. Una gran cantidad de plantas se habían apoderado de lo que quedaban de unas paredes cubiertas en partes por una sustancia que le resultaba desconocida con la descripción debajo de la foto afirmando que se trataba del castillo de Hyrule.

Quizás dándose cuenta de que su mensaje no estaba siendo entendido el de azul cambió a otra mostrando una casa bajo el nombre de "hogar" nuevamente señalándose a sí mismo para luego cambiar a un mapa. Link no le prestó atención al reconocer nombres de algunos lugares y encontrar con otros desconocidos sin que nada pareciera estar en el lugar que debiera.

Estaba a punto de poner en duda el mapa cuando al darse cuenta que estaba siendo ignorado el chico de azul hizo un gemido de disgusto antes de regresar la tableta a su posición original. Ahora que el objeto no estaba para distraerlos se percató de que el de verde y el niño también habían estado leyendo el mapa con el primero tan confundido como él se sentía mientras que el niño estaba emocionado.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nos trajo a otra dimensión o tiempo! O… ¡algo parecido! — Dijo el niño pataleando en su asiento con una sonrisa que pronto fue remplazada por una expresión que parecía una mezcla de rabia contenida y otra emoción que no alcanzó a identificar — La primera vez que esto pasó debía de derrotar a un rey malvado y en la segunda la luna se iba a caer. ¿Volverá a suceder algo malo?

Link no estaba seguro de haberle comprendido o el motivo por el cual llegó a esa conclusión. Lo que no podía negar era la seguridad con la cual se expresaba que por un momento le resultó familiar y antes de darse cuenta se encontró creyéndole. Prefería perder el tiempo al caer en una trampa que arriesgarse a ignorar una amenaza que pusiera a sus conocidos en peligro.

* * *

**_Link de Twilight Princess es el segundo Link con el cual más libertades me he tomado al darle esa historia de fondo con la "marca de la maldición". ¿Quién es el primero? Link de Breath of the Wild. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tiempo de mostrar el punto de vista de Link de Breath of the Wild. Es con quien más libertades me he tomado y si partes de su punto de vista son confusas y/o contradictorias, en esta ocasión es intencional porque he exagerado el efecto negativo de usar el santuario de resurrección. Va a ser una característica de su punto de vista que me estoy esforzando en colocarla sin que llegue a ser demasiado confuso. **_

**_PD: Una modificación que le di a la tableta sheikah con respecto de la versión que se obtiene al inicio del juego es incluir la función que muestra el recorrido que se ha seguido en los últimos días. Al ser una función incluida en el DLC que no veo en otros fics consideré dejar la nota._**

* * *

**Misión**

**_Casa del alcalde, aldea de Ordon _**

Tras haber sido ignorado por los chicos que se parecían a él, Link se puso a revisar la tableta sheikah. Hubiera sido tan sencillo decir con palabras lo que quería pero cada vez que lo intentaba encontraba que se atascaban en su garganta. Poco a poco la frustración hizo que cada nuevo intento se sintiera más difícil que el anterior hasta que decidió desistir. Si bien le sucedía con menos frecuencia que antes todavía reconocía cuando esa parte de su mente que le gustaba fingir no estaba allí le robaba su voz y era inútil tratar de luchar contra ella.

Sin tener éxito en ser comprendido escribir se convirtió en su siguiente opción siendo su tableta el único material que poseía a la mano. Se sentía extraño usar la sección dedicaba para sus misiones y recuerdos importantes para ello. No importaba, no cuando desconocía como llegó a donde fuera que estuviera y sus compañeros eventualmente descubrirían que mintió sobre haber escuchado una voz.

Fue entonces que se percató que tenía una misión pendiente en la parte donde iban las prioritarias. Dejando de prestar atención a la discusión que se estaba dando a su alrededor leyó el mensaje, encogiéndose en sí mismo con cada palabra informándole que tenía un retraso de semanas en entregar un mensaje por parte de la princesa. Si de por sí Purah no estaría contenta con la noticia de tener que poner pausa su investigación, estaba seguro de que estaría furiosa porque para cuando llegue a dárselo ya debería de haber iniciar su nuevo proyecto.

_"Otra vez no"_

Gimió mentalmente ante su incapacidad para mantenerse enfocado en tareas importantes y lo peor era que no sabía en qué momento se desvió de su deber. Examinando sus pasos en la tableta hasta antes de su llegada a esa aldea le mostró que ni siquiera estaba en la ruta que planeó. En lugar de estar en algún punto entre las aldeas de Kakariko y Hateno su última ubicación registrada era cerca del lago Yambi a cientos de kilómetros en la dirección incorrecta.

Ahora que se fijaba en ello se encontró mordiéndose los labios de frustración cuando su mente ni siquiera podía ofrecerle información alguna sobre los últimos seis días. Su último recuerdo antes de aparecer en la fuente era ayudar con los caballos durante la reconstrucción del castillo.

Era la primera vez desde que derrotó a la Calamidad que tenía un espacio en blanco tan amplio en su memoria de hechos recientes. Su tableta era su ayuda para llenar esos espacios al forzarse la costumbre de tomar todo como una misión y registrarla, pero en esta ocasión todo lo que poseía era un grupo nuevo de fotos sin contexto.

_"¿Tiene más sentido que sea distinto del resto del grupo o solo me olvidé de que pedí un deseo?"_

Con ese pensamiento su postura cambió sentándose con la espalda recta y una expresión en blanco en su rostro. No deseando una repetición de los hechos comenzó a escribir su nueva misión asegurándose de que fuera la primera que viera cuando volviera a abrir la tableta tras escribir un breve resumen de todos los hechos desde su último recuerdo hasta su situación actual.

Una vez terminó con el resumen se encontró sin tener un objetivo claro a lo que tentativamente escribió como título el descubrir el método para regresar de donde venía. Tener respuesta a esa pregunta le permitiría descubrir otros objetivos potenciales.

No queriendo perder más tiempo inició con el método más obvio para regresar a su tierra e intentó transportarse al santuario más cercano al lago Yambi. Cuando no obtuvo reacción apretó los labios e intentó con otras torres y santuarios sin obtener resultados a lo que escribió una nota al respecto antes de examinar las otras runas.

Vagamente registró movimiento y murmullos a su alrededor, pero al no percibir peligro los descartó como no importantes, mientras tomaba un par de fotos que no encontraron un equivalente en el álbum. Hacer aparecer y desaparecer una bomba aumentó los ruidos a lo que descartó activarlas hasta estar en un lugar menos inconveniente. Los aldeanos siempre se ponían nerviosos cuando actuaba de forma que no entendían.

Para su siguiente revisión dejó su espada en la mesa para utilizar magnetismo para arrojarla en el aire, cambiar a parálisis y detenerla contando los segundos que duraba estática asintiendo para sí cuando cayó y guardó en su puesto. De momento las runas funcionaban correctamente por lo que se dispuso a buscar un cuerpo de agua, estaba seguro de que había uno cerca, cuando una mano se colocó sobre la suya.

Al levantar la vista se encontró nuevamente en la casa del alcalde y no en esa zona sin definir donde su mente lo había transportado. Luchando para ocultar su vergüenza se concentró en quien lo sujetaba notando que era el joven que vivía en esa aldea. Ahora que se fijaba en ello notó en el dorso de su mano una marca parecida a la de la princesa cuando usó su poder contra la Calamidad.

No estando seguro de que hacer con esa información siguió su instinto y, levantándose de su asiento, le ofreció una reverencia. Después de todo solo la familia real podía poseer el símbolo y la última misión que le encomendaron implicaba localizar a los antiguos miembros de la corte, o eso creía. Por algún motivo la idea no sonaba del todo correcta.

—Eso… no es necesario…. Solo siéntate.

Ante el repentino tono de incomodidad levantó la vista notando que sus acompañantes llevaban la misma mirada que recibía cuando su comportamiento era considerado raro e incorrecto. Esa mezcla de curiosidad, risa contenida, vergüenza ajena y ligero malestar le perseguía incluso en tierras desconocidas.

_"Hoy es peor que de costumbre"_

No deseando seguir siendo el foco de atención volvió a su asiento con su expresión en blanco procurando prestar atención a lo que conversaban. Con su tableta en la sección de misiones para anotar cualquier dato que lo requiera se esforzó en no volver a desconectarse con la realidad.

—Sería mejor dividirnos en parejas. — Continuó con paciencia el chico con la marca en el mano a lo que se preguntó cuánto se perdió de la conversación. La última parte que recordaba era con todos sospechando del resto y ahora resultaba que era el único que no estaba listo para formar parte de la alianza que formaron — Uno descubrirá las intenciones de la criatura y el otro de descubrir como regresarlos de donde sea que provengan. Me ofrezco a buscar a la criatura.

— Yo me encargo del regreso, ¡soy un experto en el tema! — Intervino el niño mientras examinaba una taza de té que debió servirse durante su distracción borrándose su sonrisa tras un sorbo y sacar la lengua mirando las tazas a medio consumir de los otros dos — Es amargo, ¿cómo pueden beber esto?

—Sé cómo luce la criatura por lo que podría ayudar en su búsqueda — Comentó el chico del látigo ofreciéndole una taza a Link quien la aceptó dejando la tableta en la mesa. Su gesto le permitió al chico ver lo que tenía escrito quien de inmediato frunció el ceño ante lo que leyó produciendo un ligero temblor en su voz cuando volvió a hablar — ¿Estás de acuerdo en investigar como regresar a nuestros hogares?

La idea de estar con otros todavía le resultaba extraña. Quería objetar sintiendo como sus palabras regresaban a él para vocalizar sus pensamientos cuando, tras dar un sorbo a su té, se volvió a fijar en el símbolo de la realeza que uno de ellos poseía y cuya existencia le inquietaba.

Adicional a ello podía percibir en el chico del látigo la misma energía que emanaba la princesa al usar su poder. Era simultáneamente de una forma más tenue y potente haciendo que se preguntara si debajo de sus guantes también poseía una marca.

De ser su impresión cierta debían ser parte de la familia real siendo su deber como caballero el acatar sus órdenes hasta regresar a su tierra. No era una idea con la cual estuviera conforme pero que entre más pensaba se sentía más decidido a seguirla, o al menos hasta conseguir un mapa de la región.

Con un asentimiento mostró su acuerdo con la división del grupo. Por ahora existían dos problemas urgentes que requerían su atención siendo el primero el asunto de los cuatro teniendo el mismo nombre y estarse cansando de referirse a ellos de acuerdo a lo que llevaban.

Solucionar el primero era fácil. Abriendo una nueva sección en la parte de misiones escribió el apodo que Kodah le había dado para luego presentárselo al grupo. Mientras estaban concentrado en ello, aprovechó para quitarle al niño su taza de té y añadir un poco de la miel que guardaba en su alforja. Cuando se la devolvió el niño no la recibió manteniéndose de brazos cruzados, tal vez molesto por su atrevimiento, pero cuando dejó su terquedad a un lado para probar su nuevo té su rostro se iluminó.

— ¡Delicioso!

Exclamó haciendo que Link sonriera ampliamente al verlo. Le encantaba cuando otros eran felices con su comida y podía anotar como un éxito la solucionado el segundo problema.

— ¿Es un apodo? — Link asintió ante la pregunta del chico del látigo — Entonces, ¿quieres que te llamemos Linny? — Volvió a asentir — No es mala idea usar apodos si todos tenemos el mismo nombre, pero el único que me han dado es dormilón y preferiría no ser llamado así en público. Supongo que si tuviera que elegir uno sería Rinku.

— ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el niño tras acabar con su té e inclinándose curioso sobre la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Si tuviera que adivinar de todos era el más emocionado por la idea.

—De donde vengo se escribe igual a mi nombre. Cuando conocía a... una amiga ella leyó mi nombre antes de conocerme e insistió en decirme Rinku incluso cuando le dije como se leía. Supongo que encontró mis intentos de corregirla divertidos.

La sonrisa con la cual hablaba de ello le hizo preguntarse sobre ese recuerdo. La risa que se esforzaba en contener le impedía terminar la anécdota a lo que desvió su atención al niño que parecía estar intrigado por lo que escuchaba.

Una idea hizo que se contagiara del buen humor que despedían ese par. Debajo de su apodo escribió el que le dio Purah presentándoselo al niño cuyos ojos brillaron delatando que aceptaba gustoso ser llamado Linky.

Fue en ese momento que se enfocó en el miembro faltante del grupo quien no parecía emocionado con la idea de los apodos. Las comisuras de sus labios de hecho delataban su disgusto por las sugerencias a lo que con un encogimiento de hombros le indició que no era importante. Estaban en su aldea, todos aquí lo conocían como Link, por lo que tenía sentido que se quedara con su nombre.

Rinku y Linky parecieron tener la misma idea al dejar un lado el buen humor que experimentaban para enfocarse en los siguientes problemas en la lista: encontrar a la criatura y un camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

**_He aquí un punto importante que dejé pendiente en la primera versión de la historia: Los nombres. No importa cuánto se juegue con ello, el tener cuatro personajes con el mismo nombre invita a confusión y este es el punto más cercano al inicio de la historia donde puedo hacer algo al respecto. _**

**_ Todos los fics que mezclan varios Links que he leído son en ingles y todos usan los mismos nombres pero no me parece que queden bien en un fic en español. Explicar mi motivo es largo e innecesario._**

**_Link de Breath of the Wild tiene dos apodos canon que voy a usar como sustitutos de su nombre (Linny) y del de Link de Majora Mask (Linky). Link de Skyward Sword será a partir de ahora Rinku (que es la lectura literal de su nombre en Katakana) y finalmente Link de Twilight Princess será el único al que me referiré a partir de ahora como Link. _**

**_Trataré de dejar una nota al inicio de cada capítulo por un tiempo. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Link de Breath of the Wild: Linny_**

**_Link de Majora Mask: Linky_**

**_Link de Skyward Sword: Rinku _**

**_Link de Twilight Princess: Link_**

* * *

**Pista**

Era un juego como los que a veces jugaba con Saria donde fingían ser otras personas.

En esta ocasión el juego consistía en referirse a sí mismo como Linky cuando se presentó ante los aldeanos cuando le preguntaron su nombre. Con todos asumiendo que eran hermanos mantener esa mentira no le costó quedándose admirado del afecto que todos parecían poseer por Link. La calidez que trasmitían con sus curiosas preguntas sobre de dónde provenían y cómo llegaron distaba de lo que esperaba cuando salieron de la casa del alcalde.

Toda la aldea parecía haberse reunido en la puerta para ver a los recién llegados y dar preguntas que Link se encargó de responder con la historia que habían preparado. La idea de ser hermanos separados por incendio fue aceptada por todos excepto el alcalde y su hija quienes trataban de disimular miradas de desconfianza en su dirección. Tampoco pasó desapercibido como era Ilia quien hacía las preguntas más puntuales que de continuar terminaría descubriendo que estaban mintiéndoles, no deteniéndose incluso cuando el alcalde trató de hacerle cambiar el tema.

-¡Voy a explorar!

Anunció Linky corriendo fuera de la aldea sin esperar respuesta. Pronto escuchó pasos siguiéndole y una vista sobre su hombro confirmó que Linny se le había unido a quien le dedicó una sonrisa que fue devuelta tímidamente.

Encontrar la fuente de agua no les tomó más que unos minutos a lo que de inmediato se puso a examinarla. Aunque era el lugar donde era más probable conseguir pistas no había nada que llamara su atención. No había rastros de portales, espíritus o de personas.

Asintiendo para sí mismo Link sacó la lupa de la verdad sonriendo ampliamente cuando notó un rastro. Era difícil de ver, una especie de humo blancuzco que formaba un delgado camino no más grueso que un dedo. Quizás era atrevido de su parte asumir que estaba relacionado con la voz que los transportó, pero incluso si estaba equivocado valía la pena investigarlo. Con una aldea tan cerca prefería identificar y eliminar cualquier posible amenaza.

Manteniendo la lupa a la altura de su rostro siguió el rastro llegando hasta la casa de Link donde la voz había sido escuchada. Usando eso como prueba de que su hipótesis era correcta continuó siguiendo el rastro por un camino que parecía ser poco usado. No fue sino hasta que estuvo a punto de cruzar un puente colgante que se acordó que poseía un acompañante.

Dándose la vuelta se encontró a Linny siguiéndolo silenciosamente con expresión neutral y postura rígida. Dudaba que el otro supiera lo que estaba haciendo por lo que dejando la lupa a un lado se dispuso a dar su mejor explicación.

— Encontré un rastro de lo que parece ser magia. Si lo seguimos deberíamos encontrar una pista de la criatura.

Linny se limitó a asentir y extender una mano invitándolo a continuar con una exclamación de confianza en sus ojos. No deseando hacerle arrepentirse de su decisión volvió a tomar su lupa para seguir liderando la busqueda frunciendo el ceño al notar que el humo seguía el camino. Le inquietaba cuan fácil estaba siendo su misión.

Para cuando llegaron a la primera intercepción el humo tomó el camino de la izquierda con un letrero informándoles que se dirigía al templo del bosque y una advertencia de usar una lámpara. Revisando su alforza Linky sacó la lengua al darse cuenta de que no poseía su lámpara, rupias para comprar una y quería reservar su magia para seguir usando su lupa.

Fue en medio de ese debate mental que Linny debió darse cuenta de que algo le molestaba. Tras unos segundos de pausa golpeó el letrero a la altura de la palabra "oscuro" para luego sacar su tableta y tras dar dos toques en la pantalla su espada cambió. Sea cual fuera la magia con la cual contaba había sido capaz de cambiar una espada de caballero a una cuya hoja era de fuego que podían usar usarse como una antorcha.

— ¡¿Me enseñarías ese truco?!

Preguntó sin poder ocultar su emoción. Solo las hadas conocían trucos parecidos y le encantaba tener la posibilidad de aprender uno nuevo. Con lo que no contó fue con la clara expresión de incomodidad de Linny quien ante su pregunta evitó hacer contacto visual y tras colocar su tableta en su puesto se puso a jugar con el dobladillo de su túnica azul. Quería preguntarle sobre su cambio de comportamiento, pero se arriesgaba a volver a incomodarlo. Por eso, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber cómo funcionaban su truco, se limitó a volver a tomar la lupa de la verdad para seguir siguiendo el humo.

El camino seguía siendo incómodamente fácil.

Dentro del túnel que llevaba al templo se encontraron con algunos keeses y deku baba que su compañero eliminaba con un movimiento de su espada de fuego. No pudo evitar notar que la cantidad de monstruos era escasa en comparación con todas las otras veces que se dirigía a un templo lo cual se sentía extraño, pero al mismo tranquilizador. Quizás era prueba de que la voz no era un ser maligno y realmente solo un poderoso usuario de magia con una pésima personalidad que quería cumplirles deseos.

Su tranquilidad desapareció tan pronto como salieron del túnel.

Nuevamente se encontraba en medio de enormes árboles de especies desconocidas y la neblina que los rodeaba era tan espesa que volvió inútil seguir el rastro con la lupa. La idea de recorrer a ciegas la zona todavía no terminaba de aceptarla cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido a sus espaldas revelando que una roca cayó bloqueando la entrada al túnel.

Todos sus instintos se colocaron en alerta en ese instante remplazando la lupa por su espada y escudo. A su lado el otro Link imitó su gesto acercándose con intenciones de defenderlo. Antes de que pudiera objetar que era innecesario una lluvia de flechas le obligó a saltar de su posición y sus pies no habían terminado de tocar el suelo cuando tuvo que volver a hacerlo para evitar otro ataque. Aunque quisiera no podía ver donde se encontraba su acompañante por lo que confiando que supiera defenderse por su cuenta tomó una dirección al azar y comenzó a correr.

Mientras ponía distancia con los arqueros observaba los árboles en busca de su atacante chocando contra algo haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Regañándose mentalmente por su torpeza giró en el suelo justo a tiempo para impedir ser atravesado por una lanza sujetada por una criatura desconocida. Era tan alto como un stalfo, su encorvado cuerpo era negro y grueso con una gran melena que parecía estar formada por tentáculos.

La criatura gritó al darse cuenta de que su presa escapó paralizándolo por un momento en el cual otras dos criaturas idénticas se levantaron de entre las sombras de los árboles. Éstas a diferencia de la primera poseían largas garras con las cuales se arrojaron en su dirección.

Sus movimientos eran lentos por lo que no le costaba esquinar sus ataques y encontrar aperturas para atacarles con su espada. Sin embargo, cada vez que lograba hacer que una de ellas cayera, las restantes chillaban paralizándolo al tiempo que dos más surgían.

El aumento de sus enemigos disminuía el espacio que poseía para moverse por lo que las garras comenzaron a dar en el blanco creando cortes por todo su cuerpo. Un golpe en su brazo izquierdo terminó haciendo que soltara su espada. Otro alcanzó a bloquear con su escudo cuyo impacto poseía tal fuerza que terminó cayendo de espaldas. Rodando esquivó el tercer ataque y, a la primera apertura que encontró, usó su gancho clavándolo en una rama logrando escapar del grupo que no hizo esfuerzo en seguirlo.

Guindando como se encontraba contó sus enemigos los cuales en cuestión de minutos sus enemigos pasaron de tres a doce. El cansancio por usar la lupa durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo sumado a sus heridas en su reciente lucha estaban debilitándolo. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus dedos se resbalaban amenazándolo con hacerle caer de vuelta en medio de sus enemigos.

_"Si aparecieron de las sombras deben ser débiles a la luz, ¿no?"_

Lamentablemente no podía comprobar su teoría. Carecía del suficiente poder mágico para siquiera usar una flecha de fuego y aunque el arco seguía siendo su mejor opción dudaba poder subirse a la rama para poder usarlo sin ser emboscado.

Se meció con el gancho hasta que pudo soltarse cayendo a un par de metros de distancia del grupo de monstruos. Corriendo de espaldas siguió alejándose de ellos al tiempo que les disparaba sus flechas en un intento de aumentar la brecha entre ambos.

Aunque detestaba la idea de huir era su única opción hasta que recuperara el poder necesario para usar las flechas de luz. Colocando su arco en su espalda tomó su capucha de conejo de su alforja y la colocó sobre su sombrero. El aumento tanto en sus sentidos como en su velocidad fue inmediato permitiéndole aumentar la distancia entre las criaturas y él mientras buscaba a su compañero.

Al final llegó a otro túnel con un letrero de madera que no se molestó en leer. El túnel a diferencia del anterior era pequeño y recto congelándose ante lo que encontró al llegar al otro lado: Stalfos y más de esos monstruos negros se encontraban esparcido por el pequeño claro.

Los gritos de sus perseguidores delataron su presencia por lo que corrió rumbo a los árboles que rodeaban el claro. Su intento de usarlos como cubierta se vio frustrado cuando por estar concentrado en sus atacantes terminó atrapándose una telaraña bloqueando la entrada a una caverna. Negándose a aceptar su derrota se agitó tratando de liberarse, pero sus movimientos únicamente lograron inmovilizarlo aún más en la red y su intentó de liberarse con el fuego de Din solo consiguió darle nauseas.

Lanzándole una mirada de desafío a los monstruos que lentamente se le acercaban se preparó para recibir su ataque. Si elegía el momento correcto lograría que cortaran la telaraña liberándolo.

— ¡Atáquenme!

Les provocó tensando su cuerpo cuando los monstruos estaban a punto de hacerlo sin embargo un grito de una voz desconocida les detuvo. No había alzado la mirada cuando vio a Linny caer del cielo e interponiéndose entre él y los monstruos a los cuales les dio la espalda. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo Linny le quitó su espada y escudo los cuales pateó fuera de su alcance.

Desarmado e inmovilizado ante enemigos que no podía derrotar distaba de ser una situación que le gustara. El único motivo por el cual no le gritó exigiendo una explicación fue notar que él también estaba desarmado.

Los monstruos en ese momento se repusieron de su repentina aparición levantando sus armas contra ellos. Sin apartar su mirada de la red Linny llevó una mano a su espalda antes de extenderla a un lado mientras chasqueaba los dedos provocando que una serie de rayos cayeran sobre los monstruos.

Impresionado por otro de sus trucos se quedó con la boca entreabierta viéndolo dar un toque a la tableta en su cadera para hacer aparecer la espada de fuego con la cual lo liberó de la red. Linky se apresuró a recuperar su armamento callándose las preguntas sobre cómo la pelea había sido de su parte cuando se percató de que las mangas de su camisa estaban llenas de sangre con cortes más profundos que los que él ganó en su batalla.

Cualquier intento de conversación tenía que esperar. Los stalfos y los monstruosos negros comenzaron a recuperarse del choque eléctrico. Gruñendo ante su incapacidad de derrotarlo tomó la mano de Linny para arrastrarlo dentro de la cueva protegida por la telaraña.

Cuando no escuchó a los monstruos perseguirlos echó un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas. Frunciendo el ceño se percató de que no se atrevían a pasar por la entrada dándole un jalón a su compañero quien al voltearse imitó su gesto.

La caverna resultó ser otro camino, uno más amplio que los anteriores adornado con esculturas de madera y subiendo una enredadera estaba una puerta circular con un símbolo rojizo pintado. Tras revisar con su lupa notó que el rastro atravesaba la puerta que supuso era la entrada del templo.

A penas habían subido a la plataforma cuando más de los monstruos negros aparecieron de las sombras de las esculturas. Sabiendo que pelear contra ellas sería inútil empujó la puerta circular con Linny ayudándole. Una vez que la puerta estuvo retirada se vieron envueltos por un espeso humo blanco que al entrar en contacto con su piel le recordaba la sensación de su forzado transporte a esa tierra. Su instinto le gritó que retrocediera, pero antes de que pudiera moverse el humo lo envolvió obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir en lugar de estar en el interior de alguna edificación aparecieron en un bosque muerto.

La distribución de los arboles era tan parecida a la del bosque kokiri que sintió una presión en su pecho que empeoró cuando al avanzar unos pasos notó que habían aparecido entre las raíces de un gran árbol muerto. Uno cuya apariencia era idéntica a cuando falló en rescatar al Gran Árbol Deku.

Mientras su mente luchaba por darle sentido a lo que estaba viendo, vagamente se percató que era una plataforma vacía lo que captó la atención de Linny. La capucha de conejo le permitió escucharle murmurar sobre una espada ausente y koroks.

Los chillidos de las criaturas negras todavía eran audibles. Para su suerte no parecían poder salir de la misma cortina de humo que los transportó. Fueron solo un par las que lograron atravesarla desintegrándose tan pronto como sus cuerpos terminaban de pasar la entrada.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos? – Preguntó Linky reacomodando el agarre de sus armas. Cuando obtuvo un asentimiento se acercó a Linny cuya atención volvía a estar dirigida en oprimir la pantalla de su tableta. – En ese caso, ¿sabes dónde obtener ayuda? No hay forma que acabemos con esos monstruos por nuestra cuenta.

Una juguetona sonrisa fue la respuesta que recibió antes de que la tableta fuera forzada en sus manos. Se trataba de otro mapa mostrando la ubicación del castillo al cual podrían llegar en cuestión de un par de horas. Sin embargo, cuando intentó devolverle la tableta Linny en lugar de tomarla le sujetó una mano haciéndolo tocar uno de los rombos azules que adornaban el mapa.

Luz azul lo envolvió y antes de darse cuenta fue transportado a unas ruinas idénticas a la de la foto que Linny les mostró con el nombre del castillo de Hyrule. Todavía estaba recuperándose del forzado teletransporte cuando se percató que no estaba solo.

Un par de metros enfrente suyo se encontraba una adolescente con un traje azul sujetando un libro como si estuviera considerándolo en arrojárselo. Considerando su ubicación y lo familiar que le resultaban sus rasgos, levantó una mano para saludar a quien concluyó era la princesa Zelda de ese Hyrule.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Link de Breath of the Wild: Linny_**

**_Link de Majora Mask: Linky_**

**_Link de Skyward Sword: Rinku_**

**_Link de Twilight Princess: Link_**

* * *

**Inmune**

**Bosque Korok**

La espada maestra no estaba en su pedestal, el bosque korok fue destruido y en lugar del Gran Árbol Deku había un portal conduciendo a una tierra desconocida. También anexó una foto de los monstruos que se negaban a morir dándole de esa forma a la princesa toda la información que necesitaría para comprender la situación. En caso de necesitar más detalles, Linky podría dárselos.

Ahora que estaba solo se permitió dejarse caer sentado controlando su respiración en un intento de recuperar sus fuerzas. Su atención estaba en el portal apretando los puños al darle la impresión que la cantidad de monstruos que lograban atravesarla iba aumentando y demoraban más en desintegrarse. Juraría que cuando uno de ellos logró atravesar por completo antes de desaparecer escuchó la risa de un niño pequeño.

Estaba acostumbrado a los trucos de su mente por lo que en lugar de preocuparse por una risa imaginaria hizo un inventario de sus armas. Incluso si todavía desconocía como detenerlas, Linny no permitiría que salieran del bosque y pusieran en peligro al reino que apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de la Calamidad.

Era injusto que más personas sufrieran por su incapacidad para cumplir con su deber.

_"Guíame en mi misión de proteger a esta tierra porque me has elegido como tu emisario. Dame la resistencia para permanecer en pie cuando me sienta desfallecer, dame la fortaleza para seguir luchando cuando parezca una batalla perdida…"_

Era el único fragmento de la oración que recordó cuando vio por primera vez una de las estatuas de la diosa y que repetía cada vez se encontraba con una de ellas tras al haber atravesado al menos cuatro santuarios. Era una costumbre que incluso su deteriorada memoria no era capaz de afectar sintiéndose más fuerte y con mayor resistencia cada vez que lo hacía.

Incluso si no estaba ante una representación de la diosa o poseía un tesoro que ofrecer, escuchó el murmullo de una voz femenina que siempre estaba presente mientras oraba. Las palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender le ayudaban a mantenerse enfocado durante días y en esa ocasión la calidez que también asociaba con la oración adquirió una forma nueva. No experimentó el abrazo que le hacía sentir seguro sino unas manos firmes que le ayudaban a cargar el peso del arco que había sacado en caso de tener que pelear contra esos monstruos.

No era ajeno a las leyendas de los héroes que le antecedieron o la teoría de que en un punto la realidad en que existían se dividió en tres. Durante sus viajes por Hyrule encontraba con frecuencia textos haciendo referencias a ellos y los peligros que enfrentaron. En ninguna de ellas Hylia tomaba parte directa como ahora lo hacía mostrando de forma abierta su apoyo contra esos monstruos.

Le aterraba lo que eso implicaba y cuando sintió su toque cálido girar un segundo su cabeza al pedestal supo que era la desaparición de la espada maestra era clave en el misterio.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! La misma Hylia reconoce que eres un inútil. Eso es mejor de lo que creí.

La crueldad en esas palabras hizo que se tensara y frunciera el ceño al resultarle la voz familiar pero no tener un rostro con el cual asociarla. Devolviendo su atención de los monstruos, cargó una flecha en su arco y tomando una respiración profunda se preparó mentalmente para disparar.

Todavía le dolía el cuerpo de su anterior batalla contra ellas. Cuando se separó de Linky en el camino al Templo del Bosque fue su primer encuentro con esos monstros capaces de resistir todos sus ataques. El único motivo por el cual fue capaz en aquella ocasión fue porque pudo usar la Ira de Urbosa eliminándolos a todos simultáneamente.

No podía repetir ese truco. El poder que Urbosa le entregó todavía no estaba listo para ser reusado y el mejor sustito que poseía era una docena de flechas eléctricas.

— ¡Oye! No me ignores.

Linny lo ignoró disparando una flecha cuando uno de los monstruos logró atravesar por completo el portal y avanzar. Tres flechas más le siguieron a la primera antes de lograr derribar a la criatura. Estaba a punto de sonreír ante su victoria cuando las que todavía estaban intentando cruzar chillaron haciendo que la caída se levantara y volviera a desintegrarse a pocos centímetros de alcanzarle con sus garras.

Con los latidos acelerados Linny se replanteó su teoría inicial de que fuera la electricidad la que los destruyó. Debía descubrir ese misterio antes de que cambiara la situación. Lo que estuviera impidiéndoles atravesar el portal y les desintegraba estaba perdiendo fuerza o los monstruos estaban desarrollando inmunidad contra ello. No le importaba cómo, solo que en el momento en que fueran capaces de permanecer de su lado del portal estarían en una sería desventaja a menos que descifrara ese detalle.

— ¡Te digo que no me ignores! — Gruñó la misma voz infantil con sonidos que asoció con un pie golpeando el suelo repetidamente — ¡En verdad eres inútil! Aceptas una misión y ni te das cuenta cuando tienes la respuesta justo en frente.

La creciente crueldad e insultos le hicieron suspirar agotado ante lo poco creativo que eran. Su única reacción real ante los mismos era hacer una mueca pensativa porque por lo general se llevaba bien con los niños y era extraño que su mente eligiera la voz de uno de ellos para insultarlo. Con un encogimiento de hombros descartó esa preocupación no queriendo desaprovechar la facilidad con la cual era capaz de aislarlos en su mente.

— Tú… eres un caso perdido.

Fue lo último que dijo la voz antes de desaparecer por completo dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos más constructivos. Tenía el presentimiento de tener piezas de información importantes y una vez que acabara con esas criaturas podría dedicarse a examinarlas.

…

* * *

**_Templo del bosque_**

No tenía nombre. Desde el inicio fue llamado de muchas formas siendo "la criatura" y "el niño" los más populares.

Tampoco tenía un hogar fijo. El templo del bosque de la segunda línea era su base actual desde donde se sentaba a observar a sus falsos monstruos del crepúsculo tratar de atravesar el portal que creo para ellos. Su falta de existo era molesta y un incentivo para seguir insistiendo.

Si Hylia se estaba tomando la molestia de ser tan directa en mantenerlo lejos debía ser porque había algo allí que no quería que tocara. No se imaginaba que podría ser, pero creía que estaba relacionada con la faltante espada maestra.

La criatura se sentó una de las estatuas que rodeaban el claro y se permitió divagar en sus pensamientos como cada vez que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar. Y en una existencia tan larga como la suya aprendió a reconocer el valor en esos momentos de reflexión.

Su existencia se remontaba a hace más de diez mil años, cuando las deidades convivían con las razas de la superficie, permitiéndole ver como el tiempo se encargó de borrar la verdad y reescribir los hechos como resultara conveniente. Era una realidad de la cual decidió sacar provecho cuando uno de los hijos de la diosa se le acercó meses atrás a su prisión en las afueras de la aldea de Hatelia.

Ese chico era tan inútil que sentía incorrecto referirse a él de otra forma. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue inventar un motivo para su encierro en la estatua y ofrecer sus servicios para tenerlo dándole rupias.

No podía evitar regocijarse ante ese recuerdo.

La desesperación en sus ojos había sido una que no veía desde la derrota de Demise. Su deseo de volverse fuerte en el menor tiempo posible sin un plan claro de lo que quería que sus encuentros eran risibles. Lo que el inútil le dio fue una oportunidad de vengarse de la diosa Hylia y sacar provecho de la maldición que Demise colocó en sus descendientes.

Era un gran negociante por lo que eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras se aseguró que el inútil siguiera necesitando de sus servicios hasta obtener la cantidad de rupias que le faltaban para liberarse. Una vez libre observó al inútil de lejos mientras planeaba como ejecutar su venganza regocijándose con cada nueva pieza que añadía.

Si la diosa Hylia antes le distaba su capacidad de cumplir deseos a cambio de unas rupias; ahora le haría doblegarse de arrepentimiento al ver lo que sucedía a quienes le cumplía sus deseos gratis.

Elegir a sus víctimas fue más una cuestión de los lugares a los que podía visitar que una elección de su parte sin embargo le encantaban sus elecciones y los ridículos nombres que eligieron para llamarse entre ellos.

Rinku, el responsable de que la maldición existiera en primer lugar.

Linky, quien jugó tanto con el espacio y tiempo que terminó por aumentar el número de víctimas.

Link, aquel que tuvo la desdicha de nacer entre quienes conocían la verdad.

El inútil, un claro ejemplo de que Demise tenía en mente lograr.

Conocer sus historias, sus debilidades y usar los recursos a su alcance le permitió estar en su posición actual donde todos se movían tal como deseaba. Todos, con excepción del inútil a quien ahora no podía llegar. Le ponía de mal humor el encuentro de hace pocos minutos donde estuvo literalmente a sus espaldas y fue ignorado.

_"__¿Qué cambió? ¿Fue la presencia de Hylia? No, ella no fue. Hylia ya estaba concentrada en mis criaturas antes de que el inútil llegara y si antes no pudo cortar mi influencia no hay motivo para que lo haga ahora. ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué fue? En cuanto lo descubra, ¡con el inútil acabaré!"_

Soltando una carcajada la criatura se levantó de su puesto y decidiendo que era momento de encargarse del otro par. Le hubiera encantado que Link hubiera elegido como pareja a su bisabuelo y mentor cuando revelara la verdad sobre la maldición que corría por sus venas, pero Rinku no era tan mala elección. Si elegía bien como acomodarlos conseguiría un buen abrebocas del caos que deseaba crear.

...

* * *

**_Capitulo relativamente corto y espero que mi intento de actualizaciones semanales compense por ello. _****_Con este capítulo pretendía ambientar un poco la batalla de fondo que se está librando entre la criatura y Hylia._**

**_Ahora un par de explicaciones:_**

**_A las afueras de Hatelia hay una estatua que a cambio de rupias puede cambiar contenedores de corazón por de vigor, y viceversa. Es conocida como la estatura maligna. _**

**_Otro concepto usado en Breath of the Wild es que para liberar a las grandes hadas hay que darles rupias; usé el mismo concepto con la estatura maligna para darle un motivo para querer las rupias _**


End file.
